Aratana Hajimari
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: I was reborn into someone that I couldn't even imagine being possible. I mean, having the knowledge of the future of the real person's fate would change everything but how bad of a challenge could it actually be to not be the cause of an entire family massacre? SI-Fem!Itachi.
1. Prologue

**Aratana Hajimari**

**Summary:** I was reborn into someone that I couldn't ever imagine being possible. To have the knowledge of the future of the real person's fate would change everything but, I mean, how bad of a challenge could it actually be to not be the cause of an entire family massacre? SI-Fem!Itachi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, only the OC portraying as the female Itachi.

**Author:** Aratana Hajimari means New Beginning. It was kind of hard to come up with a good title for a SI Itachi story but I hope it'll work well and hope you enjoy it~

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Prologue**

Who knew that my life would turn out into something like this. I always thought that I would die of depression not being stabbed in the back. Literally! I was literally stabbed in the back three times by a large knife by my 'husband' that I never loved. I thought we were getting a long so well after my parents died but I was wrong. All he cared about was the money that I was earned, not how I felt. It has always been about the money and appearances with my family; never being able to marry out of love but have an arranged marriage just to gain more money and more attention.

Here, let me tell you a little about myself before my untimely death.

My name was Rebecca Giovanni. I was born as a European (Italian) descendant with flawless olive skin, slightly curly dark brown hair from my father, and had dark blue colored eyes from my mother. I wasn't a beautiful child at first but once when I started to fill out and lose my baby fat, I was getting all kinds of unwanted attention. My parents were hardly around when I was growing up while nannies and the house staff took care of me; the only way to get my parents attention was when they found out that I was some sort of genius and how 'popular' I was getting, especially with the boys. They used that to gain attention to the rich parents and forced me to 'make friends' for appearances or else they would cut off my hobby of painting.

Fake friends, I never liked them. Always talking down to the poor with scholarships that were schooling with them; pranking them, teasing them in the most horrible way. I never liked being a prodigal child; I had skipped a few grades due to tutors that my mother put me through when I was born.

When I passed high school at the age of fifteen, my parents had gotten me into the most popular and best college and had forced me to get a business degree so I could follow into their footsteps and take over the company whenever they retire. Not at all caring what I want to do with my life on how I wanted to get an artist degree.

During my third college year when I was seventeen I was introduced to manga by my roommate who isn't as stuck up as the other people in the school. She was more down to earth and could care less to what people think of her, she was my first friend and wishing to have her confidence. The manga that she showed me was called Skip Beat, I enjoyed that very much, then it came to Hellsing which was a lot of gore and action that was alright for me. After that came Rurouni Kenshin which I found more interesting and kind of cute. Finally there came Naruto. I got lost into this series, I couldn't put it down.

When I turned eighteen and graduated college, my parents put me into an arranged marriage with a boy that I barely even knew in high school just because my mothers was best friends with his mother. His name is Jared Thomas, he's the perfect gentleman around our families but is quite rude sometimes when we're alone. I had to give up on my manga reading for a while to focus on this loveless relationship to keep up appearances. We were married when I turned twenty-one and had signed an agreement that if something happens to me, he would get everything that I owned.

When I was twenty-four, Jared and I were trying for a baby. Family idea, not mine. When I finally got pregnant, it didn't last long; I had a miscarriage on my second trimester. I could never have children again. Jared was never there with or for me when it happened, my parents weren't sad but angry about it. I had fell into a depression for about a year, I just wanted to end it but was too much of a coward to do it; was it so much to ask for actual love and caring in my life?

I never knew what love from a parent or anyone else felt like; just being used like a puppet and not caring about what I want. Three years later my parents were killed in a plane accident over seas and received their fortune by their will. My husband was all of a sudden caring and felt sorry for me and comforted my grief as best as he could but I barely felt any remorse for them since they had made my life hell. I was thankful and surprised when Jared began to actually care about me and did what ever I asked of him and he'd do it. I was craving for so much love and caring that I didn't notice that my husband wasn't being at all truthful to me.

After another year had passed when I had come home early from work one day and frowned when seeing clothes were thrown all over the floor and up the staircase. Quietly following the trail of clothes, I heard low groans that I knew so well and a woman's voice yelling for more that I had no idea from whom. I slammed open the door that caused them to yell in surprise as I stood there in shock when seeing my husband having sex with another woman on THEIR bed! I knew I shouldn't have been surprised and should have seen this coming but was too naïve to care. I closed the door and headed back downstairs while hearing thumping and clothes being put on before hearing Jared call out to me.

We ended up arguing through the dining room and into the kitchen, we said some hurtful words while breaking a few things and saying more words. I had threatened him with divorce and should have gone through with it when my parents died so I wouldn't have gone through this heartache for so many years. I had turned my back on him to leave but didn't get far when feeling something sharp stab me through my back. I cried out in pain and begged him to stop after the second time but he kept going two more times before going silent.

"Sorry, darling, you had meant nothing to me from the start." he says when my eyesight was starting to grow dim, "They say that money can't buy you happiness. But my dear, your money brings me happiness. I just need to take your life so I can take it. No hard feelings." He stabbed me one last time through the neck and saw nothing but blackness.

::

::

There was no light at the end of the tunnel, only numbness and darkness. I wanted to cry out and move but couldn't due to the lack of feeling any of my body. Soon after a long while I had began to feel the warmth around me as the numbness was disappearing and that I now had movement in my legs again as I began to kick. I had felt my foot made contact into something warm and squishy before hearing a gentle excited female voice that I couldn't understand. There was another voice, a bit low as I could tell that it was a male; his voice comforting and calm than the females.

I didn't know what was going on as I was scared and freaking out a bit as I began to fuss while moving my feet against the same squishy spots with my halfhearted kicking, I then stop_p__ed when I began to hear a gentle femal_e v_o_ice humming to me. I couldn't help but calm down as I began to fee_l _comforted and safe by the woman's voice as it slowly put me asleep.

When I came to again, it was still dark, warm, and comforting. I moved around a little to get comfortable but couldn't find a decent position to my liking. After a little more movement, there was a small gasp from the same woman that I heard before as everything began to get tight as the warmth slowly disappeared and had made everything become uncomfortable. There was a lot of screaming from the woman that comforted me from within the darkness as if she was in some intense pain mixed in with other voices. I couldn't breathe as I tried desperately to get some air as I slightly moved around but was being forced downward where everything got tighter. Then suddenly air! Oh god, the brightness was too much, dim the lights!

There was a baby scream coming from somewhere but then I realized that it was coming from me! What the hell is going on here!? I felt someones hands on me as they lifted me up while I was crying, I couldn't hear anything else from my crying as I was being washed off, put in a diaper, and then wrapped up tightly in a warm blanket. I don't understand, how could this be possible? Was reincarnation really possible? Didn't they say that people shouldn't remember their past life? My confusion began to give me a headache as I cried harder. Soon I was put in someone's arms as the very same womanly voice begins to comfort me as she did when I was in the darkness while my cries slowly come to a stop when feeling a gentle touch brush against my cheek that I had never felt before. Making sure that I was quiet and calm, I was handed off into a pair of stronger arms that seemed to belong to a male. I then yawned as the man that was holding me gave a small low chuckle and lightly spoke to me before giving a loving kiss to the forehead; was that Japanese? Before I could think about it some more, I fell asleep in the man's arms.

::

::

When I came to, I was in a pair of arms that didn't feel familiar to me and began to cry. The person that was holding me began to speak quickly, sounding female, as she tried to comfort me. _"Kushina__-chan, yasashikushite. Kanojo wa mada kanojo no kami no haha ni shiyō sa rete inai no wa, kanojo o nagusamete mite kudasai_._"_(1) said the comforting woman that I now knew was my new mother. Kushina? Why is that name sound so familiar?

The woman that was holding me was gentle and began to hush my wails as she gently rocked me in her arms. I began to quiet down but would not stop my whimpering and little squirming, _"__Kanojo wa kūfukudenakereba narimasen!"_(2)The woman holding me said when giving a small chuckle afterwards, _"Watashi wa sore ga sukoshi itachi no tame no jikan o kyōkyū shite iru to omou!"_(3) Another name, Itachi, that sounded familiar as well; where was it from! I know I heard it from somewhere!

Before I could think of anything else, I was handed back to the woman as she shifts her body and clothes. She then presses me up against something, oh god! Was that a nipple?! This is a whole lot of awkward right now! ...but I couldn't help my hunger as I then latched on and began to suckle. I heard the woman chuckle that I felt was beside my mother, _"Kanojo wa totemo __utsukushīdesu__, Mikoto-chan. Kanojo wa anata no rukkusu o motte imasu."_(4) the woman, Kushina, says as I continued to feed, not at all hearing my mothers name. I ignored the woman as they talked to one another as I suckled on for about another ten minutes before I began to fuss and move around, letting my mother know that was done. She adjusted her top and picked me up and began to pat my back a couple of times as I belched lightly that caused to women to chuckle a little. My mother leaned back as she shifts me a little more down to her chest and begins to lightly rub my back in gentle rotations while humming that familiar tune as I drifted off once more.

::

::

I once again woke up as I tried to open my eyes; everything was blurry and could see the sunlight coming out from the windows of an unfamiliar room. I blinked a few more times while trying to move my hand up to my eyes as if try to get the blurry out. I figured out that I was lying down on my back on something soft and comfortable as I was in a crib of some sort. I raised my hands up a little and began to make gurgling noises, letting someone know that I was awake and wanted attention. There was a small shift in my mind that I could actually feel someone coming toward me that was highly familiar and heard the door open to my room. The figure came and leaned over my crib as I froze in shock when staring up at the woman that was so familiar to me with wide eyes while she smiled at me warmly yet lovingly at me, _"Okaerinasai, Itachi-chan."_

Now I know why her voice and name sounded so familiar. This was Mikoto Uchiha that was the mother of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, wife of Fugaku Uchiha.

Oh god! Did she just call me Itachi-Chan!?

I was reborn as Itachi!?

Tears began to form in my eyes as I began to wail loudly. Mikoto became concerned as she picked me up and tried to comfort me while placing me against her shoulder while lightly patting my bottom.

I was put through hell in my first life, now fate decided to be cruel and put me in another?!

This isn't fair!

I don't want to be here!

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Author:** Here you are! The prologue! I hope I did alright since this was my first time creating a SI story. I hope you all liked it!

**Translations****:**

(1) _Be gentle, Kushina-Chan. She's just isn't used to her god mother yet, try comforting her._

(2) _She must be hungry!_

(3) _I think it's feeding time for the little weasel!_

(4) _She's so beautiful, Mikoto-chan. She has your looks._

(5) _Welcome home, Weasel-Chan._

Review if you want more of the story!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

**:**

**:**

**:**


	2. Chapter One

**Aratana Hajimari**

**Summary:** I was reborn into someone that I couldn't ever imagine being possible. To have the knowledge of the future of the real person's fate would change everything but, I mean, how bad of a challenge could it actually be to not be

the cause of an entire family massacre? SI-Fem!Itachi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, only the OC portraying as the female Itachi.

**Author:** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the 'following' and 'faves'! Oh, the reviews too! I'm glad that you all liked it so far and hope to continue on for your sake!

**Special Thanks**

**Lillian****: **Thank you for your kindness on liking my story and hope you enjoy this!

**Kaida****: **Thank you for the review! I'm sorry it took so long to put up another chapter and hope this makes up for my lateness!

**They Will All Fall Eventually****: **Hey, thanks for the review! I can't honestly say where this is gonna go since it'll spoil the story. Please be patient with me for a little while longer okay? :3

**: **Oh, I'm sorry! I'll be sure to do that next time and have the translations up top next time! Sorry for the inconvenience! X3

**belladu57****:** Thank you so much for your review! It's much appreciated and I hope you like the next one as well!

**:**

**Translations****: **

_You look so cute, Itachi-chan!_

_I'm guessing that she realizes that you are her father, my love._

_I wasn't expecting to have a daughter but I will treat you just the same when training you. You will be powerful, a true Heir to our clan._

_Mikoto-san! Nice to see you!_

_Oh! You brought Itachi-chan with you too!_

_It seems she's not used to you yet._

_What brings you out here in this lovely afternoon?_

_You left us with the Ramen bill again. What were you... oh...! Good afternoon, Uchiha-sama._

_Ah, no wonder you left. You were excited to see your goddaughter that has been brought out into the world for the first time. Hello there, little weasel-chan._

_She seems to like you, Scarecrow-kun; it's the first time I've seen her laugh so happily at someone._

**:**

**:**

**Chapter One**

I calmed down and had slept through the rest of the night Mikoto put me in. I stared at the ceiling quietly wondering how the hell did I get here in the first place? Did fate have to be this cruel to put me through hell once again? Maybe it'll be different that I'm a girl instead of a boy but I still had a feeling that Fugaku isn't going to go easy on me since I am the first born Heir of the Uchiha family or a female. As I grow up, will I go through what the real Itachi had? Years of pain with the facade of hatred and hurting the ones I love for the sake of the village? Have my future brother seek revenge on me as he goes power hungry? Maybe I can change something, something that doesn't have to involve on killing the whole clan but the question is, can I actually pull it off?

The first thing about being a baby? Bladder control, I mean something really stunk to high heaven but came to realize that it was me. I began to squirm uncomfortably and soon began to cry though I felt my mother before I heard her coming. She came in and smiled lovingly at me as she proceeds to change me as if it didn't bother her, she hummed as she did this. I soon quieted when hearing that noise as it was familiar as she dressed me afterwards into a blue with white trimmed tiny dress with a tiny Uchiha crest just below the hem collar, tiny socks that followed by a white stretchy bow around my head to complete the look.

"_Anata wa totemo kawaī mite, Itachi-chan!"_(1) Mikoto smiles as she takes care of the dirty diaper before picking me up and walking over to the rocking chair and proceeds to feed me. Where else? The nipple of course. I won't let this bother me since I need it to survive, just need to suck it up (no pun intended) and just not think about it. Once I had my fill, she gently places me against her shoulder and began to pat a bit that caused me to burp a little that made me flush lightly. After that was done she places a sling over her shoulder and gently places me in it, making me safe and secure against her. I always wondered what it would be like to be put in these; it was quite comfortable and I was warm. After I was secure against her she headed out of the room to do some morning chores...unless I think it's morning.

I heard a small clinking of plates and some running water as Mikoto was doing the morning dishes. Once again she started to hum that familiar tune as I started to get drowsy once more; she must have figured out my weakness as she quickly put me to sleep.

::

::

I woke up sometime later against a different body; it was male and their chakra felt familiar while he spoke in a low voice as if trying not to wake me. I must have made a small sound that caught his attention as he stops the middle of his speaking and looks down at me. He pulled away the cover away from my eyes so he could get a glimpse of me to see if I was awake or not. My dark eyes blink a little as I stared up at the male and realized that it was my father, Fugaku. To me, this was a surprise since I have never seen Fugaku hold his children willingly when they were born as I began reaching up toward him. A female chuckle was heard not too far away, guessing that was Mikoto as he stares at me with his lips in a straight line but his eyes held warmth toward me as he lowers a hand as I firmly baby grip his finger. I stare at his finger before staring up at him silently before giving a small cooing sound as I heard Mikoto chuckle softly once more, _"Watashi wa kanojo ga anata ga kanojo no chichi, watashi no aidearu koto o ninshiki shite iru koto o suisoku shite iru."_(2) Fugaku stared at his wife for a brief moment before looking down at me once more as his lips slightly curve at her words.

One of these days, I'm going to have to grasp this language as soon as I can. I can't take much of this anymore of not knowing what they are saying. First thing I'm going to do is learn how to speak then learn how to use the bathroom on my own 'cause this is just embarrassing getting cleaned up like this. Learning how to read would be my next step then plan on how I'm going to prevent this whole massacre thing before starting my training. It's obvious that Danzo cannot be trusted and stay clear of him as long as I can or perhaps I could spy on him and gather intel and proof on my own to present for the Hokage? I have plenty of time to plan this out but very carefully and maybe try and save Obito but I suppose that's impossible since I would still be too young. Then perhaps maybe I could try and not kill Shisui? This is going to be much harder than I thought.

I yawn once more as I continued to hold my fathers finger, feeling his calm warm chakra flow into me, calming and relaxing me. Letting me know that I was safe. Before I dozed off, I heard him speak and I think it was directed at me, _"Watashi wa musume o motte kitai shite inakattaga, anata o kunren suru toki watashi wa anata o chōdo onaji atsukai ni narimasu. Anata wa, watashitachi no ichizoku ni chūjitsu sōzokujin ni kyōryoku ni narimasu."_(3) he says gently yet firmly with a hint of promise as sleep took me once more.

::

::

Before I knew it three months had passed as it was a cool September afternoon as Mikoto decided that it was okay to take me with her to the market. By the last few months I had been cooped up in the main house with my mother, doing nothing but chores and taking care of me and my needs. I barely see Fugaku as much but when he does visit and hold me, I was always happy to see him by waving my hands toward his face until he gave me his finger that made me giggle. When hearing me laugh I could see his posture relax a bit more. He then will hold me against his shoulder and rub my back in soothing movements while I curl my fingers into his clothing until I fall asleep. To be honest, I never expect Fugaku to be so caring for me since for what I've known him to be: a harsh strict man that is the clan head and not a good family man. This man is completely unknown to me; maybe it's because I'm a girl than a boy? Though he is an awkward father, just didn't know how to act around children especially his very own child; I found it kind of amusing either way. When Sasuke is born I'll make sure he gets the attention he deserves.

Miko—mother, have to start calling her that since I can't really deny anymore that she is my mother now, better than my first mother ever was. She wrapped me in the sling and proceeded to carry me like always as she stepped outside and out of the house with her basket to whatever she would by and headed toward the exit of the compound. We were stopped a few times by a few Uchiha's on the way to see the new baby Heir and saying how cute I was before making our way into the village. My eyes grew a little at what I could see, everything was so huge and surreal as if seeing the village had made me realize that I am really here in the Narutoverse. But what really made me truly believe it was real was when mother turned and to a stall of fruits I was staring at the familiar monument of faces upon a mountain; three faces, not yet four. Minato isn't Hokage yet obviously, since it doesn't really happen until Sasuke is born.

If I remember correctly, I would either have to be five or six until everything goes to shit.

I glance around when feeling so many levels of chakra's moving to and fro around the area, some high and some low which I'm guessing that it's either children or just normal citizens. I tense when feeling a large chakra coming toward herself and her mother that felt familiar.

"_Mikoto-san! Oaidekiteureshīdesu!"_(4) exclaimes the excited voice as the powerful energy comes closer as a small flare of red catches my gaze before a face replaces it, _"Ā! Anata mo anata to Itachi-chan o motarashita!"_(5) My eyes were slightly wide as I stare at the redness of her hair as I tried to reach for it. The redhead laughs softly when I catch a few strands, I never seen such a color of red before unless it was dyed but seeing it as it was natural, I couldn't help but find the color pretty to match with her blue eyes. The strands were soft in my gripas the woman gently pries my fingers off her hair and lets me hold her finger instead. I shivered when I felt her chakra feel against mine, the raw power of the Kyuubi caressing my life source. It freaked me out as I let go of her finger while turning toward my source of safety; my mother. I felt the soft chuckle from my mother as the light one from the other woman.

"_Sore wa kanojo ga mada anata ni shiyō sa remasen yōdesu."_(6) my mother chuckled a little once more as I snuggle more into her inside the wrap as she lightly caresses my forehead with fondness and love, _"Nani ga kono sutekina gogo ni koko ni anata o motarashimasu ka?"_(7) the young red haired woman began to fumble over her words as I slightly turned to her when she wasn't even making sense when I see the flush on her face. What is she so embarrassed about?

"Kushina-chan!" a cheerful adult called out that made the young woman flush some more with a sheepish smile as I felt another powerful chakra come forth that was followed by three others. My eyes widen some more when I realized who it was when I saw a spiky haired blond step next to the redhead as the three, to what I feel is children, behind him, that were giving us the respectful distance. _"Mōichido rāmen hōan o watashitachi ni nokoshimashita. Anata wa nanideatta ka... Ā! Kon'nichiwa, Uchiha-sama."_(8) I heard my mother greet the blond man softly with a smile as I could feel the flush on my own face began to rise up when staring at this good looking man that I had admired in the manga. Sure he made some mistakes with sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto and caused him to be hated but what other choice was there to make?

I squirmed a little while making small baby sounds as I gained the attention from the blond man and two of his Genins, the other felt bored; I'm guessing that's Kakashi. I flushed once more when the man was looking at me curiously before giving a small smile and bending down to my level with his hands on his thighs, _"Ā, mo fushigi wa nokotte inai. Anata ga hajimete sekai ni shutsuryoku sa rete i anata no nadzuke musume o mite kōfun shita. Kon'nichiwa, sukoshi Itachi-chan."_(9) I flushed more at his low tone of voice that sent shivers down my spine. Kushina was really lucky to have someone like him in her life. He chuckled as I raised my hands at him as he wiggled a finger close to me that I soon caught into my grip. I felt his chakra caress against mine that made me calm and relaxed, like a gentle summer breeze from my window. After a few more minutes, the feeling disappeared when he pulled his finger away from me when facing his Genin and Chunin and speaking lightly as if telling them that they could come closer if they wanted after getting Mikoto's permission.

I rub my eyes and yawn a little when I feel to presences loom over me a little but not enough to crowd me, the girl with the purple markings (Rin) on her face smiles softly while speaking quickly, probably to say how adorable I am or something like that while waving a finger at me but had no interest on taking it. The black haired boy with the orange goggles (Obito) looks down at me with a curious gaze with his brow slightly narrowed. I remember how he resents Itachi back then on how they (the Uchiha), were dotting on the newborn heir. Perhaps it was just jealousy? The Uchiha boy looks over his shoulder at the other boy then grumps at him with a few words. The other boy, Kakashi, responds calmly yet with mild annoyance as Obito smirks while speaking rudely once more at the scarecrow boy that made him scoff and come closer to me. Once I could see his head, I blinked at him while giving a small giggle while waving my arms at him happily that seemed to surprise him. Surprised that I would actually show this much emotion at him; to someone I barely know.

I heard my mother chuckle in small wonder and surprise of her own, _"Kanojo wa anata, Kakashi-kun ga sukina yōda. Sore wa watashi ga dareka de sō shiawase kanojo no warai o mita no wa hajimeteda."_(10) I had never laughed at anyone like I did with my father, hell, it even surprised me actually. Kakashi is one of my favorite characters in the show, young or old, it matters not to me. It's really sad on what happened throughout his life on how his dad kills himself after failing yet completing a mission just by going back and saving someone, getting saved by Obito by a falling boulder that ended up crushing the Uchiha boy that gave up his Sharingan as a gift before "dying", killing Rin by accident when she jumped in front of his Chidori just so she wouldn't go ape-shit with the three tails inside her. Then the saddest of all is when he found out that his sensei/mentor dies by saving the village from the Kyuubi before being depressed for years. Getting lost in his ANBU missions before taking Itachi as a trainee a few years later.

My mother speaks quietly at the small group on probably why I wave my hands at people. I do that a lot when I'm curious on the visitors that visit my mother and father when I just want to feel their chakra and their affinity natures; mostly fire obviously. I haven't seen Shisui yet which is sad that I haven't met him but I have a feeling that I will soon and hopefully come up with a plan to not get him involved with Danzo; damn psychotic bastard. There was a few mumbling sounds from the Uchiha boy as if his tone was mocking with some sort of challenge before looming over me a little and lightly waving a finger in my face a few minutes as I did not take it which made him pout a little and takes away his hand with a small grump. I'm not sure if I want to be friends with someone that is soon gonna betray his village and become a misunderstood monster just because Rin committed suicide to make Kakashi forever emo and have the Uchiha boy forever hating him for what he hadn't meant to do before becoming a sensei himself.

Kakashi steps forward once more and gives a small mumble to himself as if asking how this was stupid before gently moving his hand forward and lightly wiggling his finger at me. He was mildly surprised when I immediately took it that made me shiver as I felt that static electricity pass through my veins and into my own chakra that I had yet to discover. It made me feel energetic and on my toes, it tickled me as it made me giggle and squirm a little at certain ticklish places that made me flush happily. Some people around me chuckled when I did this that made Kakashi flush slightly as he took his finger away that left me slightly disappointed at the loss. He said something to Obito that made him agitated and glare at the young male and grumbles quietly.

Minato gives a small laugh as does Kushina on how much I like Kakashi more than Obito and how cute it was that they were trying to fight over my attention. I yawn a little more as I rubbed my eye again before snuggling down into my wrap, feeling tired at all the excitement. I feel a small lightly caress upon my head when I feel that raw chakra that made me shiver again at the unwanted feel as it disappeared. I heard a few mumbling of words as I was slowly dozing off.

I swear when I grow up, I'm going to be the best big sister and best friend anyone could ever hope for. I'll try to gain Kakashi's friendship when he has none while he's suffering from his PTSD syndrome. Then hoping to put a stop to this Uchiha massacre from happening while being a big sister to Sasuke when he's born.

No wonder Itachi felt so much stress; soon I will feel his pain on what he went through pre-massacre. I just hope I'll have a plan to prevent something like this from happening. It's gonna be very tiresome and stressful; let's hope I can pull it off.

But for now, I sleep.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**HOS: **Finally, here's the first chapter. Sorry for taking so long and with so many translations to be put out, I promise that the next chapter won't have any and do a time skip to where she will be able to understand the language more. Thanks for those who have been supporting me and liking this story and I hope you continue to like it, even at my slowness of posting!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

**:**

**:**

**:**


End file.
